The flab3 newspaper
Founded by Nigel on February 17 2016. This is a page where you can write down anything that has happened that might be interesting. like if there is a war, or fights or anything! Also, any updates will be posted here. Late may As of late may (the 29th to be exact) , there have been reports of the servers being down or not working. it only says "0" people. Even if there are people, they leave right after you join. so far 3 people have officially reported this happening to them. One report was : Message on the 1st of June 2016 ''' "It appears that as of a few days the multiplayer seems to be taken offline or to be glitched. When entering a room it either appears to be empty, or shows people for a few seconds before disconnecting. For as far as I can tell, this has happened to multiple players over the course of the last few days. If anyone else encounters this problem, leave a note in the list below so we can tell the developers about this problem, in the hope they are able to fix it". -An anonymous poster '''Another person claimed : "Hey, I'm having the same problem as you are. The servers seem to be almost full but when I enter, there is not a single person in there." - random player so far Gamevial has not said anything about this or why this has happened, but Nigel sent them a massage. He hasn't had a reply yet. ''' '''it is unknown if this shall be fixed or not. more will be written once more is known about the situation. Report as of June 7 As of june 7 2016, the game has been fixed. but now there is yet another problem. you can't use the word "kill" or the game will lag and everyone will depart.(no its not like the lag codes). You also can't use the symbols :) :( :| or any others like this. Another problem: The game keeps lagging for everyone. (Credit goes to polskawarriorxd) A possible reason for why the game kicks you out when you use any symbols listed above, is because they all contain a colon (:), the same sign that's used in the chatbox after someone's name. Writing any message with a colon in it will immediately kick you out of the room. Using the word kill will cause you to be banned. The effects wear off after a day though. "kill" does not ban you, it just lags everyone out. more will be written when more is known about the situation. - War of the Robins, started 8/20/16 Robins are tired of being harassed by eagles, the trolls and spammers.They loathe hacking crows. Today they decided to RISE UP, RISE UP TIME TO A SHOT ( OMG HAMILTON LIFE BTW OUR ANTHEM IS MY SHOT) So far they conquered City 1. December - Game problems! as of the last few days, Flylikeabird 3 has not been working. it will work for a few minutes once our on, but then will lag everyone out. Gamevial has so far done nothing about this, as usual. let me know if you have the same problem, if this isn't fixed by after christmas i will email Gamevial and tell them to fix the game :) Nigel. Hello, Nigel. My name is Vex. Also known as Coal, Echostar, Rixor, Eren, Discord--a lot of names, haha. I've met all of my friends through this game, and I still talk to them today! I've been playing for around five years now, actually. I know people who have been playing even longer. This game is old. Very, very old. And its community--some of us who were raised by the game are now in college. The game doesn't work for me, either. Perhaps the game is finally dying...? Anyways. It's nice to speak with you. The game may be dead though, I fear. Bye! hi, i think i know you by discord? anyways, the game did this back in june, and it was because game vial was doing some "anti hacking" crap. they usually end up messing up the game and its down for like 2 weeks then back up again :/ oh well. oh, and I've been on the game since it was made. :) Nigel another thing, is it the whole game that dont work for you or is it only multiplayer? for me, its only the multi player that dosnt work, but sometimes it does but then everyone lags out :/ n. Sad to say, but it seems that Fly Like a Bird 3 has come to its final stages of life. Wild to think a game can come to its end... As Coal/Vex pointed out, I have been raised by this game almost for most of my teenage years. It depresses me to see that the game has deteriorated this much. I am seeing a lot of rumors and explanations as to what is going but what I am about to say might not exactly be close to rumor but more of a reality. Gamevial has released earlier this year on Steam a game called Lif. No, it is not the game on the Gamevial site, it is a Steam game that costs $8.99 to get. The game has some new features, maps, new animals and it certainly has our beloved birds. The game has gotten mixed reviews throughout the year as obvious as it is. I wanted to buy it for myself at some point but I do not wish to spend $8.99 for a game I might only play maybe once a month out of nostalgia. The reason I point this out is that servers cost money for Gamevial. Keeping up the servers for Fly Like a Bird 3 is probably becoming expensive. They have multiple multiplayer games but not just multiple, some that are dying. Fly Like a Bird 3 used to be very popular among many users from different fandoms and areas and heck, just your regular bird lover looking for that perfect simulator game online. But the game, in the multiplayer area, might have to be cut off. It seems like the best option for Gamevial, seeing as how they want you to buy their game on Steam. It's the best form of marketing I see across many areas. Game developers will form a defect on the game, and if not a defect, at least shut down the free version of the game solely to get your money. As my conclusion, it's simple. Gamevial needs money, they have to shut down some features. I don't know how to say this in any other way but that's how I can say this. Either way, I did want to update that the server barely loaded up for me and once the room lists came up, three rooms were full, and every other room had 0 users. One had 8, and the game did not let me join. I clicked multiple times but the game ignored that I was even making the click. Anyway, I wish you luck. I have come back from the dead lmfao. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 05:40, December 30, 2016 (UTC) hi dapple, long time no see lol, a while back in late may - june, the game did this as well, and gamevial said it was due to anti hacking updates or something. but idk, i hope their not shutting flab3 down :( ~Nigel Ok this problem is happening on other games as of today. Games with this problem: Fly like a bird 3 Lif Butterfly game. HALF OF THIS NEEDS TO BE TAKEN DOWN. Alright, y'all. Gamevial has made it official through their facebook page. I'll provide links below but here's their unprofessional message about their situation: "Hi folks, we're shutting down now. Thank you so much everybody for playing our games. Did you know that there were 78,000,000 of you from all over the world, and you played over 156,000,000 times? We're so proud of that. Things have been rough for a while, and the gradual death of web players like Shockwave, Flash, and the unity web player meant that a lot of what we offered was no longer possible on our budget. ''We tried in many ways to turn the tide (steam/downloadable exes/webgl) and none quite did enough. ''The final decision was hard even when it seemed inevitable, but we now need to move on. Our multi-user servers will still be up for a good while, (steam and paying droid players have been prioritized) and www.gamevial.com will remain as long as it can. Anyway we hope you enjoyed it, that was the biggest thing for us. gamevial" source: https://www.facebook.com/gamevial/ Will you calm down? it's not the end of the world. flab3 is not dying. This game has shut down more times than i care to remember. But it's still there, and just because you can't play it from the website doesn't mean the servers are shutting down. Quit losing your minds. You can still play it from other websites. ~Alanna14 then why did they say their games are getting shut down? ~Nigel Alanna, if you understood and seemed to be more educated, you would know that the game is technically shutting down. They cannot maintain the costs of the servers. And no, I am not just talking about the websites. You realize it costs money to have multiplayer servers running? They already explained that until it runs out, the servers will continue but it will eventually die off. I don't believe you've been on this game long enough because there has never been an instance in where this game has tried to be shut down or has been shut down. You're reading it wrong. What its saying is there wont be any more updates to it, not that the servers are shutting down. '''It's going to stay up, and i really don't think you should go around spreading rumors. ~Alanna14 ''You ''are reading it wrong. Do you want to read it again? Or should I copy it to you? I think I will. "''Our multi-user servers will '''still be up for a good while, (steam and paying droid players have been prioritized) and www.gamevial.com will remain as long as it can"'' If you will stop being in denial, they have made it clear it is not shutting down soon but it will happen. It is simple. You don't understand how the online gaming business works, otherwise you would know this but you don't seem to be educated on the issue so just drop this. - Dapplefrost wait, so the games basically just going to die someday? to bad gamevial's such lazy game makers :( ~Nigel I know what it says you idiot. Like i said before it wont shut down. I know how it works, so i can say that even though the website is dead the servers will still stay up. I'm not just saying this, i know how it works and it's not going to shut down unless they do something to it. Can you not see that? Either you're really stupid or trying to act like you know everything. What you're really doing is going around spreading lies. It's not shutting down. '''~Alanna14 Honestly, you don't need to be calling me an idiot as I never named called you anything in the first place. I honestly don't know it all but I certainly know the industry Gamevial comes from and I am pretty sure, regardless of my knowledge or regardless of not having it, they clearly wrote it in their facebook page and clarified: "''Our multi-user servers will '''still be up for a good while, (steam and paying droid players have been prioritized) and www.gamevial.com will remain as long as it can"'' which any smart person would realize that it's really obvious that the game is going to be up for as long as it can but they aren't funding anymore money to any of it. You need to stop saying "you're a liar" as if I am posting news from an article. This is coming from a profile they manage on Facebook and I am pretty sure anyone here can see it for themselves as I provided the correct source to their statement. If you're in denial, fine by me? I don't give a shit but even Nigel gets it and he's been here longer than any other player lmao - Dapple I agree with Nigel and Dapple here. Flab3 is gonna be taken down. Its a fact. No matter how much you try to argue with it Miss. Alanna14, its still gonna be a fact. I clearly see that your not at all educated about how a business runs or you're just being ignorant, anyhow...point made.(and gamevial is also a business...just in case you didn't know). Gamevial, like all businesses need money to run on. If you didnt know, these servers that they are talking about are actually boxes with wires connected to them. They need to put somewhere and kept operational so they would need to pay for the place. Also they need electricity and electricity costs money. They need an IT guy to repair them which would also cost money. And they are not getting alot of money for their games(on steam). So long story short: they don't have the dough to keep the games up. I hope you now understand what's happening. So stop arguing and stop wasting energy and time of others and yourself on arguing for no f**king reason. ~ Kingslayer Fly like a bird 3 is saved! feb 14 2018 Fly like a bird 3 has been saved by RavenWoods! (more to be updated) Well, it's not gonna be taken down. Even if the rooms stay empty. About the other games; we'll see if they make a comeback. But for FLAB, yeh. It's still there. Waiting for people to play it. ~ XKouga Footnote by Pigeonbee: What about after FLAB3? That is the only thing I am interested in. If, despite our best efforts, fly like a bird shuts down? how to continue playing Fly like a bird 3 https://rw-developement.itch.io/flab3